Just to See You Smile
by Track45
Summary: Ron would do anything to see Hermione happy, even if it means seeing her with his enemy. AU. Draco/Hermione end pairing but the focus of the story is on Ron's feelings towards Hermione. It was originally in Ron/Hermione but some nasty reviews made me move it to Draco/Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the plot is based off of Tim McGraw's song 'Just to See You Smile'.**

**A/N: So, I wasn't sure how to post this at first. I tried posting it under Ron and Hermione because I thought it would fit better there. However, after a few rude reviews and some nasty messages, I have changed it over to Draco and Hermione. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. And please review if you like it!**

There was nothing in the world I loved more than Hermione's smile. I can still remember the first time I saw her smile. It was the first day on the Hogwarts Express. She had been laughing at me for my lame attempt at turning my rat yellow. And as mocking as her smile and comments were, I knew then that I would do anything just to see that smile again. I wouldn't even consider the costs if it meant that I would see that smile on her pretty face.

0000000000

When she had to move to Manchester for a job offer that allowed her to continue her S.P.E.W. work, I didn't hesitate to follow. I had just been offered a contract with the Chudley Cannons but I gladly accepted the Manchester Mightiest's offer instead, just to be with her. When I told her of my decision, she grinned at me with teary eyes. I just smiled and hugged her.

0000000000

A year after we moved to Manchester I began looking at engagement rings. Being a war hero had paid off and I was able to buy her the best ring. Now, I knew Mione wouldn't care how big the ring was nor how shiny but she deserved the best and I wasn't going to settle for anything less. The night I got the ring, I proposed. I couldn't wait any longer at that point. She was crying tears of joy as she nodded yes. Her smile was broad as she leapt into my arms.

0000000000

It was six months later that she asked for time to herself. It killed me to think of spending time away from her but I would do anything for her. So, I packed a bag and found a hotel room to stay in. None of it had been intentional. We had just gotten busy with work and drifted apart. We had both felt it but neither of us did anything until it was too late.

I stayed in that hotel for a month, hoping she would owl me and say she wanted to get back together. I missed her every day but I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was hurting. A month after I had left our flat Hermione had owled me, telling me she loved me but she didn't love me like that. She promised we would always be friends and that she would always love me like her brother. At the bottom of the note was her ring attached with a sticking charm. I cried that night but at the same time, I was hoping that this decision made her happier. I just wanted to see her smiling again.

0000000000

Six months after our break-up, I had moved back towards home, having been traded to the Cannons. One weekend, I was in Diagon Alley with Harry and Ginny's oldest son, James. I had volunteered to babysit my nephew so Harry and Ginny could take a bit of a break. Mum had taken Albus because he was just a baby but I figured some uncle-nephew bonding time was in order for me and James.

Just as we were walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, where I had bought James a kids quaffle that had gotten lost at some point or another, I saw a head of brown, curly hair walking in the distance. Quickly, grabbed James' hand and pulled him with me as I moved towards that unmistakable hair. I could hear her laughing from maybe ten people away. The sound made my heart flutter as I picked up my pace.

"Mione!" I called over the crowd as I closed in on her.

She spun around and beamed when she saw me. Immediately, a grin spread across my own face.

"Ron! Jamie! Hello," she greeted, walking towards us.

She lifted James up and gave him a tight hug. Then she turned to me and did the same, with James still in her arms. I held her until I heard someone clear their throat behind her. I glanced over her shoulder and the sight made me freeze.

"Oh! Ron, you remember Draco, right?" she said tentatively.

Malfoy extended his hand to me. I grudgingly took it.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

As soon as I released his hand, it went to the small of her back. I instantly stiffened at the contact between them. However, when she smiled up at him, my heart broke. Then she turned to me and I could see her concern. Mustering everything inside me I smiled at her again.

"Draco, can I meet you inside in a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded before bending down to kiss her cheek.

As soon as he was in the Leaky Cauldron, I pulled her into another hug. I didn't want her to distress over me.

"I'm happy for you," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she replied. "And I'm sorry you found out like this."

"That's okay. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

She gave him one of her smiles, gave him one more hug, a kiss on the cheek, then handed James to him.

"I love you Ron."

"Love you too Mione," I told her one last time before she walked into the pub after her new boyfriend.

0000000000

Another year passed by before Hermione's wedding. All throughout school, and honestly until that day I saw her and Malfoy in Diagon Alley together, I thought that her wedding day would be _our_ wedding day. But it wasn't. It was _their_ wedding day. She was marrying one Draco Lucius Malfoy. And as much as I hated seeing her marrying someone else, I was going to be there.

Just minutes before the wedding was set to begin, I knocked on the bride's changing room door. At her soft 'come in' I entered. Immediately, my breath left my lungs. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress that made my heart ache a little. She smiled at me and jumped up from the vanity.

"You came!" she grinned as she hugged me.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mione."

"Hermione, it's time," her mother said, entering the room.

"Oh, right. I'll be right out Mum."

Her mum smiled at me before walking out again.

"I guess I should go sit down."

"Thank you for coming," she said again, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

As soon as I left, I made my way to the front of the church, where I saw Harry and Gin sitting. I scooted into the pew with them and they both gave me big smiles. I smiled back then glanced over to the groom. He was staring at me and when I met his eyes, he gave me an appreciative nod. I nodded back, ignoring my personal feelings for him and thinking of Hermione.

When the music began to play, I watched Hermione enter the room. She looked radiant as she smiled at Malfoy. Their eyes never left each other as she joined him in the front. I watched as she teared up as he said his vows to her. She spoke hers to him. When the man officiating the service announced them man and wife, Hermione smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen on her face. And even then, even as I knew she would never be mine again, I smiled for her.


End file.
